


Very Supportive

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An au where Mira is a model and Erza is her non-model girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Supportive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacred/gifts).



> Also happy birthday.

“That’s a wrap, Mira.” The creative director called out happily.

Mirajane stood up straight and wrapped herself in the large parka that was kept on set. She cursed whoever came up with the idea of a winter wonderland bikini shoot as she walked over to the wardrobe department and changed back into her street clothes. They held a familiar warmth for her, probably because the hooded sweatshirt that she wore wasn’t hers.

“Oh my god, it’s Mirajane Strauss!” A sarcastic, yet good natured drawl sounded from the other side of the wardrobe area.

Mira turned quickly and grinned when she saw her girlfriend of two years waiting for her. Erza Scarlet was a lawyer who worked very closely with the district attorney of Magnolia City and had achieved a small amount of fame in the law community. Despite being known as a demon in the courtroom, Erza definitely had a soft side, or rather soft spot for Mira.

“Hi!” Mira greeted, walking over to her girlfriend and kissing her gently. “What brings you here?”

“I thought I’d pick you up after work.” Erza replied with a smile, her eyes sparkling. “You took a cab here, didn’t you?”

“I did, but you don’t get out of work for another hour and a half.” Mira paused, looking Erza up and down. “There’s something different about you…” Mira grinned. “You don’t have a new tie or jacket.” Erza rolled her eyes. “Your hair is the same length, so that’s out.” Mira tapped her chin. “I don’t think that you have new frames for your glasses…” Erza laughed and allowed Mira to take her glasses off. “… So I’m guessing that you… won your case?”

“I wouldn’t say won.” Erza leaned down and took her glasses back before sliding them back up onto her nose. “We got a plea deal. The defendant agreed to plead guilty for aggravated assault rather than attempted murder. He’s getting five years in a minimum security prison.”

“Stop it.” Mira sighed, gently slapping Erza’s shoulder. “You won.”

“You’re insufferable.” Erza chuckled, taking Mira’s hand and leading her toward the door.

The crew bid their goodbyes to Mira as she passed them, and Mira smiled and returned the sentiment to each and every one of them. Mira was known throughout the fashion world as a complete sweetheart, and it certainly wasn’t a rumor. Everyone who came in contact with Mira immediately fell in love with her.

“What do you want to do for dinner?” Erza asked, allowing Mira to lean into her as they walked to her car. “I was thinking we could get some takeout and celebrate our great successes.”

“Our successes?” Mira raised an eyebrow when she climbed into Erza’s car. “And what successes do I have?”

“Weren’t you just finishing a cover shoot?” Erza’s brow furrowed. “I’d count that as a success… Wouldn’t you?”

Mira laughed when Erza leaned in and started kissing her neck. “Fine! It’s a success!”

“Good, now choose what you want for dinner.”

* * *

Mira rolled over onto her side and pushed Erza’s bangs out of her eyes. The redhead laughed and wrapped her arms around Mira, pulling the model into her chest. A shrill squeak escaped Mira’s lips when Erza kissed her neck and tickled her abdomen.

“Stop that!” Mira laughed, making no attempt to pull away when Erza stopped her ministrations. “I actually have something to talk to you about…”

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” Erza asked teasingly. “Because after sex might not be the best time to do that.”

“I’m not doing that, you goof!” Mira slapped Erza’s shoulder. “I got invited to a club opening and I wanted to know if you’d… if you’d go with me?”

“Will there be press?” Erza asked, a frown forming on her face.

Mira was silent for a moment.

Because of Mira’s fame, the press and paparazzi tended to follow her around, which is why Erza didn’t like to go to social functions with Mira. One bad picture from a party could easily ruin Erza’s career. Mira knew how important upholding justice was to her girlfriend, and wasn’t going to do that to her.

“Do you really want me there?” Erza sighed, kissing the corner of Mira’s lips.

“You don’t have to come…”

“If you want me there, I’ll go.”

“No, it was stupid.”

Erza frowned. Whenever Mira thought something was incredibly important, but knew that she wasn’t going to get her way, she would refer to whatever it was as ‘stupid.’ Erza knew this about her and whenever Mira referred to something as stupid when she knew it was important, Erza would drop everything and accommodate her.

“I’m going.” Erza said firmly, her heart fluttering when she saw the absolutely ecstatic look on Mira’s face.

“Really?” Mira squealed, sitting up with a grin on her face.

“Of course.” Erza replied with a smile, she was completely unable to resist smiling when she saw Mira like that. “I love you.”

“Thank you!” Mira leaned down and kissed Erza happily. “It’s this Saturday.”

“I’ll go buy a proper dress tomorrow.”

* * *

Mira walked into the firm that Erza worked at, smiling at the familiar faces as she made her way up to Erza’s office. Erza’s secretary, a light haired woman named Virgo allowed her to go inside, saying something about how Erza would punish her if she didn’t let Mira in immediately. Mira’s brow furrowed when she heard the statement, but opened the door nonetheless.

Erza was sitting at her desk, reading some file in front of her. Mira grinned when she saw that Erza hadn’t noticed her when she came in, she walked around to where Erza sat and draped her arms over Erza’s shoulders. After kissing Erza’s cheek, Mira moved to sit atop her girlfriend’s desk, effectively blocking her view of the file.

“Yes, Mira?” Erza asked, taking her glasses off.

“Well, it’s almost time for you to clock out and I thought I’d surprise you.” Mira grinned, leaning forward and kissing Erza’s forehead. “And I have some great news for you…”

“News?” Erza raised an eyebrow. “What news?”

Mira’s smile widened. “I may or may not be having an interview published and it may or may not be in Sorcerer Weekly.”

“Seriously?” Erza stood up with a smile, cupping Mira’s cheeks before pulling her in for a kiss. “That’s amazing, Mira!”

With very little effort, Erza lifted Mira from the desk and gave her a little twirl before kissing her again. It warmed Mira’s heart to see Erza being so supportive of her career, especially since it was viewed as shallow and stupid by those who didn’t work in the fashion industry. But Erza wasn’t like that. Other than her brother and sister, Erza would never say anything negative about Mira’s career choice, and that was one of the many reasons Mira loved her.

“When are you being interviewed?” Erza asked with a wide grin.

“Tomorrow at three.” Mira replied happily, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “We’ll have enough time after to get ready for the opening too!”

“That’s great, Mira.” Erza closed a folder and shuffled a few things around on her desk before checking her watch. “We should celebrate!” She turned her heel and walked toward the door, opening it for her girlfriend. “Anything you want.”

“What I have in mind is mutually beneficial.” Mira murmured, pecking Erza on the lips and turning off her office light.

“Oh my…”

* * *

Mira met with the reporter for Sorcerer Weekly, a young woman named Lucy who was extremely adorable and enthusiastic about her work. Being interviewed was strange for Mira, she’d been interviewed before, but those were just superficial questions. Lucy was asking deep questions that actually made Mira think.

“This last question is going to sound really shallow after all the others, but…” Lucy paused and laughed before continuing. “What is your relationship status?”

“I’m currently in a relationship.” Mira replied with a laugh. “A lawyer actually.”

“Interesting.” Lucy made a note on her pad. “And are you willing to share the identity of this mysterious lawyer?”

“We’ve agreed not to lie when asked about our relationship, so yes I suppose.” Mira nodded with a sigh. “Her name is Erza Scarlet.”

“I’ve heard of Erza Scarlet.” Lucy replied with a small smile. “Though our readers will be interested to know that you’re dating a woman.”

“I understand that.”

“I must ask, how long have the both of you been together?”

“We’ve been dating for two years, but we’ve known each other since we were children.”

“So you really did fall in love with your best friend, huh?”

“I guess.”

They continued talking for a while until Lucy said that she was going off the record, which prompted more talking and joking around. She wore a stupid grin on her face when she talked about Erza, something that warmed Lucy’s heart. After another hour of talking, Mira glanced at the clock on the wall and announced that she had plans with Erza before leaving.

Erza was already dressed and putting on earrings when Mira entered their apartment. She offered Mira a small smile before looking back at her mirror. Mira took a moment to appreciate her girlfriend’s body, despite being socially inept, Erza had a gift for dressing herself to fit any occasion.

“You look amazing.” Mira said as she stepped into the closet to pick out a dress for the evening.

Erza hummed her thanks and started to apply lipstick.

“Sorry for distracting you.” Mira laughed, grabbing a maroon dress with pink trim. It was her absolute favorite thing to wear to events, especially since the dress made her breasts look amazing.

“You’re not distracting.” Erza replied after a minute, walking over to the closet and zipping Mira’s dress for her. “… Well not in a bad way.”

Mira kissed Erza’s cheek and walked over to the vanity table.

“Since we’re going out tonight, we have to set a limit for our drinking.” Erza said as she slipped on a pair of high heels.

“Well,” Mira paused. “You’re going to be driving, so I’d limit you to zero.”

Erza laughed.

“And I think I’ll have two.” Mira stood up and straightened her dress. “We can leave early if you want, I know that you won’t know anyone there.”

“You’ll be there, I’m sure that I know you…”

* * *

Mira hadn’t expected so many photographers to be there when she and Erza arrived at the opening, and found herself thanking her lucky stars that Erza’s natural demeanor was cool and collected. Only those who were incredibly close to Erza knew that the smile that she was offering was out of discomfort, and the moment Mira saw that, she took Erza’s hand in her own and squeezed. Erza looked down and let out a breath before smiling.

Despite not knowing anyone, Erza seemed to fit right in, and she was mistaken as a model at least four times. Mira chatted with people from the industry, watching Erza out of the corner of her eye to make sure Erza didn’t get too uncomfortable. After some designer, whose name she didn’t care about, left to talk to some other designer, Mira turned and kissed Erza gently.

“Are you alright?” She asked quietly. “We can go any time you need to,”

Erza chuckled. “I’ll tell you when I’m ready.” She said calmly. “Just enjoy yourself, alright?”

“I feel awful for dragging you here.” Mira sighed, looking away with a frown.

“You didn’t drag me here.” Erza replied cupping Mira’s cheek in an attempt to make eye contact. “I came on my own accord because I’m in love with you.”

“Erza…”

“I mean it, this opening was important to you, and I will support you no matter what, and if that means putting on a dress and drinking more ginger ale than a normal person should, then so be it.”

“You’re so amazing.” Mira pulled Erza in for a deep kiss, only pulling away when she was worried about her lipstick. “I think I’m ready to go home now…”

Erza’s brow furrowed for a moment before she realized the implications between Mira’s words.


End file.
